Always Stand By Me
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Perjalanan Noctis yang tidak jauh dari teman-teman seperjuangannya. Sahabat, saudara, juga penjaga baginya. Melewati arus kelam yang menanti di depan, Noctis mengingat kembali apa yang pernah dimilikinya semasa kecil. Harapan. Ketika angin menerpa wajahnya dari Regalia yan g melaju kencang, dia merasa kembali ke rumah.


**:: Always Stand By Me ::**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Final Fantasy XV belong to Square Enix ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: Canon, OOC, misstype...for this story**

.

.

.

 _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we see…_

.

.

.

.

.

Noctis merasakan sapuan lembut menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang terasa panas. Kotor. Penuh debu juga tanah. Keringat membasahi kening juga leher, ketika cuaca tidak berkompromi dan sinar matahari menyengat seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya seakan menjerit, berdenyut nyeri akibat melakukan _warp_ terlalu banyak. Dan _quest_ yang diambilnya tidak semudah perkiraan. Prompto sudah memperingatkan, tetapi Gladio menyanggah ketakutannya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, sampai akhirnya mereka melakukan perburuan di siang hari, ketika matahari tepat berada di atas puncak kepala.

Panas. Noctis tidak suka di saat matahari membakar kepalanya. Menyusup melalui celah rambut biru keabuannya. Dia lebih memilih melakukan _warp_ berulang kali, mengurangi sengatan panas itu dengan angin yang menyambut tubuhnya. Melawan angin. Ignis pernah mengatakan teori itu sebelumnya, di mana kekuatan _warp_ milik Noctis adalah melawan gravitasi juga arah angin.

Kepalanya disandarkan pada bantalan mobil, merasa denyut di pelipisnya masih terasa. Dan lagi, rasa panas matahari membuat keningnya mengernyit.

Terlalu panas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Noctis membuka satu matanya, melirik ke arah Gladio yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria besar itu terlihat lebih dari baik-baik saja, tidak seperti dirinya. Noctis semakin memberengut dan merasakan dunia ini memang tidak adil.

Keringat membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lengket.

"Aku benci matahari."

"Kau selalu seperti itu, sama sekali tidak berubah," kata Gladio. Menggerutu adalah kata tepatnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berhenti sebentar untuk berfoto?"

Tidak lagi. Prompto selalu bersemangat ketika menemuka _spot_ foto yang menarik baginya. Dalam mata tertutup, Noctis bisa membayangkan senyum lebarnya yang membuatnya hampir menyerupai Chocobo yang memekik gembira.

Tidak terlalu mirip, tapi cukup mendekati.

"Ayolah, Noct! Kau bisa berteduh, sementara aku mengambil fotomu!"

Noctis mendesah, enggan membuka matanya.

"Kupikir itu pilihan yang bagus," kata Ignis. Tidak biasanya dia terdengar setuju untuk sesuatu yang lebih tepat disebut bermain-main. "Sudah saatnya kau beristirahat."

Noctis menyerah, mengangkat kepalanya sembari membuka mata. Dia tidak menyesali sudah melawan ego yang sulit untuk diubah sejak kecil. Ketika manik matanya terbuka dan melihat kenyataan yang ada. Dunia tidak seburuk yang pernah dia bayangkan.

Regalia melewati jalan beraspal yang memutari area danau dan padang rumput cukup luas. Dan di sanalah pemandangan yang berhasil menyentuh hati kecilnya. Air dan rumput, pepohonan rindang juga sinar mentari yang menelisik dari dedaunan, menciptakan pola bayangan yang terukir di atas tanah. Monster-monster yang menikmati waktu siangnya di dalam air juga mencari makanan. Catoblepas adalah salah satu yang paling menarik perhatian—terbesar di antara makhluk buas lainnya.

Hari yang tenang. Dia ingin menuliskan hal itu dan menunjukkannya pada Lunafreya. Seandainya gadis itu ada di sini bersamanya, menikmati petualangan yang seakan tak pernah berakhir.

"Wow, lihat! Apa kau bisa memasak dagingnya untuk makan malam?" tanya Prompto, menunjuk makhluk terbesar, Catoblepas yang sedang berjalan melewati danau berair jernih.

Ignis membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, terlihat berpikir. "Itu pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab. Entahlah, mungkin kau akan menjadi santapannya sebelum berhasil menjatuhkan monster itu lebih dulu."

Prompto mengernyit takut. "Benarkah? Aku tidak mau mati terinjak, jadi lebih baik memakan sup bening buatanmu saja. Setidaknya masukkan daging atau apa pun di dalamnya."

"Itu lebih tepat disebut minuman daripada makanan," tambah Gladio, tertawa rendah. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin perutku bisa berhenti bergemuruh dan menunggu pagi datang lebih cepat untuk sarapan. Kau tidak membuat makan malam, Ignis. Itu minuman pembuka."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau itu sup bergizi yang bisa menambah staminamu. Mungkin aku bisa menambahkan beberapa rempah sehat ke dalamnya."

Prompto mengerang, membayangkan makan malamnya tidak lagi ada daging di dalamnya. Lebih baik memilih _cup noodle_ yang digemari Gladio, walaupun memakannya terlalu banyak sangatlah tidak sehat.

"Kita berhenti saja," ucap Noctis, menghela napas ketika merasakan pepohonan sudah lebih rindang dan melindungi kepalanya dari sinar matahari. Dia tidak lagi merasa terbakar dan denyutan di kepalanya sudah sedikit berkurang.

" _Yeay_! Kau memang yang terbaik, Noct!" Prompto melepaskan tinjunya ke udara, merasa lebih bersemangat daripada sebelumnya. "Aku akan memfotomu lebih banyak kali ini."

Noctis terdiam dan merasakan sudut mulutnya sedikit tertarik. Hal alami bila suasana hatinya sedikit terobati. Hanya dengan tawa atau gerutuan dari regu seperjalanannya. Teman. Itu mewakilkan semuanya.

Siapa peduli dengan _quest_ sulit atau harus melawan prajurit satu battalion sekali pun.

"Bagaimana bila kau memasak itu sebagai makan malam, Ignis?" tanya Gladio, ketika mobil mereka sudah terparkir di sisi jalan dan di samping ladang jamur di bawah pohon.

"Bagaimana kalau itu beracun?" tanya Prompto, memulai teori pra duganya yang berakhir perdebatan.

"Bisa jadi, tapi apa salahnya bila kucoba?" Ignis mengelus dagunya, meneliti jamur itu lebih dekat.

Noctis jelas terlihat tak suka. Dia lebih memilih meminum sup bening Ignis daripada menderita keracunan makanan. "Jangan dimakan bila itu beracun, Ignis."

"Ahh! Aku menemukan resep baru," celetuk Ignis, mengambil beberapa jamur dan mengangguk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seperti biasa, ahli strategi itu selalu menemukan makanan baru yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Dia ahlinya, dan tiga orang lainnya hanya bisa menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." Gladio mendengus, duduk di bawah pohon sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Angin di sini sangat sejuk, bagaimana kalau kau juga beristirahat, _prince_?"

Noctis mengkerutkan dahinya, ketika Gladio mengetahui bahwa jalannya terlihat limbung. Sang pangeran tidak suka dianggap lemah, walaupun menutupi kelemahannya adalah hal buruk yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia lakukan. Noctis tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia sudah mengambil tempat terbaik di sisi Gladio, di atas sebuah batu yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya. Sungguh beruntung bahwa batu ini dinaungi sebuah pohon besar.

Sebuah jepretan terdengar. Lagi, Prompto menambah koleksinya.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah foto yang bagus! Pencahayaan di sini sangat bagus! Kau harus mencoba beberapa pose setelah kau beristirahat, Noct!"

Dan lagi, Prompto mengambil beberapa foto dengan sudut berbeda. Beberapa foto Noctis dan Gladio, juga Ignis yang masih mencari bahan makanan di sekitar, lalu alam yang terbuka untuk mereka berempat.

Noctis kembali menutup matanya, kali ini tidak membayangkan monster atau pertarungan. Yang ada di dalam benaknya adalah kamar lama Lunafreya, dan gadis itu menemani dirinya yang terduduk di kursi roda. Mereka membaca sebuah buku yang dibawa Lunafreya, Noctis lupa akan judulnya. Tapi dia masih bisa mengingat cara Lunafreya tersenyum dan rambut pucatnya diterangi sinar matahari yang memantul dari jendela. Noctis menyukainya, berusaha merangkul kembali kenangan yang masih tertanam dalam benaknya.

Apa yang dilakukannya dan apa yang diperjuangkan Lunafreya, mereka berdua berusaha untuk menggapai kembali lalu merajutnya—kenangan termanis yang pernah ada di masa lalu.

Dan perjalannya masih terasa panjang. Di depan, entah apa yang akan dihadapinya, legasi juga perjuangan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Noctis mampu melakukannya, dengan semangat terakhir yang tersimpan di dalam ketiga rekannya. Mereka, di mana selalu ada di sisinya dan selalu mendorong punggungnya untuk terus maju ke depan.

Mereka, yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Memori yang akan selalu ada di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _End is only the beginning…_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memancing di sana?" Gladio bertanya, menunjuk danau di bawah bukit.

Noctis melihat ke sekeliling, di mana terlalu banyak monster yang berkeliaran. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba bila ada sesuatu yang berharga di bawah danau. Ikan legendaris?

"Tidak hari ini, matahari masih terik dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan," saran Ignis. "Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan menu baru untuk makan malam."

"Jangan katakan itu adalah sup bening," gerutu Prompto. "Lagi."

"Sertakan daging ke dalam menumu. Aku bisa mendapatkan beberapa bahan dari monster di bawah sana," kata Gladio, meregangkan badannya yang tidak lagi terasa kaku. "Satu atau dua—katakan saja."

"Ayo, Noct! Tunggu apa lagi? Kali ini daging untuk makan malam!"

Ajakan Prompto membuat Noctis mengernyit. Dia menganggu waktu santainya. Dan berjalan di bawah sinar matahari sambil mengejar daging buruan, Noctis sedang tidak mau melakukannya.

Matanya terbuka paksa, melihat senyuman lebar Prompto dan Gladio yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum bertarung. Ignis menunggu di sisinya, menikmati pemandangan dalam diam.

Alis Noctis terangkat, merasakan apa yang dilihatnya seperti sebuah mimpi belaka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berburu dan memikirkan makan malam.

Melakukan sesuatu untuk bertahan hidup di alam liar—untuk pangeran penerus tahkta selanjutnya seperti Noctis—sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya.

Noctis mengangguk dan bangun dari duduknya. Betisnya tidak lagi kram untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Fic singkat pertama untuk FFXV. Di sela mengetik fic lainnya yang terasa buntu, mendengarkan lagu **Stand By Me** nya **Florence + The Machine** itu sesuatu banget. FFXV adalah petualangan luar biasa antar teman seperjuangan, Noctis dkk. Walaupun belum pernah main game-nya dan hanya menonton walkthrough di youtube (sekarang ini lagi nonton Tara Arts Game yang main, seru banget) tapi bisa merasakan apa yang Noctis perjuangkan itu sangatlah berharga (karena sudah lihat juga endingnya yang ngenes). Fic pertama di fandom ini dan semoga bisa dinikmati oleh pembaca. Fic singkat yang membahas seputar kegiatan ringan mereka di sela-sela cerita utama, hanya ingin memperlihatkan seindah apa dunia FFXV dan berada di sisi teman-temannya adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Noctis alami. _The best brotherhood_!

 _Warm regards,_

 **Morning Eagle**


End file.
